


孟少飞的道歉

by Northgarden



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northgarden/pseuds/Northgarden
Summary: 第一篇文，平台功能还在攻略中，小学生写作，在努力提升中，不喜勿喷呦(˶‾᷄ ⁻̫ ‾᷅˵)
Relationships: 飞唐 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	孟少飞的道歉

**Author's Note:**

> 第一篇文，平台功能还在攻略中，小学生写作，在努力提升中，不喜勿喷呦(˶‾᷄ ⁻̫ ‾᷅˵)

天依旧是灰蒙蒙的，像某个人一样垂头丧气。

因为孟少飞执行这次任务时自己主动做诱饵，并且这次任务在结束后才被赵子不小心说漏了嘴，导致唐毅倔脾气一下起来，孟少飞用尽很多办法都没能让唐毅消气，唐毅又变回了刚认识他时的那张脸，冷漠又隐忍。

孟少飞洗完澡从浴室出来，看到唐毅站在阳台上抽烟，十月份寒气已经悄然来袭，唐毅仍旧只穿着夏天薄薄的睡衣，背影有些落寞，让人有忍不住给他温暖的冲动。这时候孟少飞拿起沙发上的浴袍朝唐毅而去，默默地披在唐毅身上，用胳膊当做浴袍带子，环绕在他腰上，胸脯紧贴着他的背。

“唐毅，真的对不起嘛，但这是组织的任务，而且我这么机灵，当时就想说肯定没有问题的啦，你看啊，现在我不是好好的回来了嘛？你不要生气了啦。”

“孟少飞，不是我不让你执行任务，但你最起码应该提前告诉我一声，这几天我打了那么多通电话，发了那么多讯息全部都石沉大海。”这时唐毅转过身来，看着孟少飞的眼睛，“如果你换做是我，你要怎么做？”孟少飞自知理亏，说话都有些打结，“我……我下次一定会提前告诉的，真的对不起啦，唐毅。”

“下不为例，你知道，我们经历过这么长时间，我再不能失去你了。”随即将眼前人紧紧拥进怀抱，仿佛快要镶嵌到自己身体里，不让他离开。  


自从这件诱饵任务孟少飞没有告知唐毅，因为不想唐毅担心，反而想掩盖掉，被唐毅知道后，因为两人都是倔脾气，开始互相僵持，虽然孟少飞自知理亏，但自己的工作性质和突然起来的倔脾气使他这次没有像以前那样嬉皮笑脸去哄唐毅，而唐毅又拉不掉脸来哄孟少飞，要不是今晚孟少飞看到唐毅孑然一身在阳台，心被刺痛，估计这场架僵持的时候还要再久些，可是，面对自己最心爱的人，面子又算是什么呢？

被自己爱人紧拥着的孟少飞在爱人耳边轻轻的道了一声“我好爱你”，喷出的温暖气息，使得唐毅身体在寒风中轻轻一颤，心也随着身体的颤动微微颤了颤。孟少飞抬起头微微眯眼，看得唐毅心神俱荡，好几天没有过，确实想了。

唐毅的眼神变化被孟少飞看到眼里，而某个东西也恰如其分地抬头，孟少飞右手覆上去缓慢的揉搓，一双杏仁眼露出戏谑的神情，唐毅当下忍不住，一手将孟少飞拽进卧室，一手关闭了阳台的玻璃门，欺身将其按在门上，随即，孟少飞双手被唐毅右手一把压在头顶，浅浅的薄唇被掠夺，带着狠气舔咬，仿佛要将眼前人吞噬，剩下的左手在孟少飞身上到处引火。此时的孟少飞仿佛一块儿甜美的糖果，嘴巴，胸乳，小腹到那个不可言说的郁郁葱葱中掩埋的地方，唐毅吻了吻那个地方，随即张嘴含了进去，好像品尝着一块儿鲜美的蛋糕，孟少飞弯着腰，十指插入身下人的头发中，发出不明的呻吟声，两条白花花的大腿打着颤，连站都快站不稳，不一会儿柱身越来越坚硬肿胀，顶端就开始流出不明液体，唐毅忍着喉咙的不适感，扶着爱人两条腿的同时做了几个深喉，孟少飞尖叫着释放了出来，唐毅感觉到柱身猛的跳动，嘴里留下了烫烫的粘稠腥味液体。

孟少飞顺着门滑下来，唐毅立马抱住他，他急迫地拍着唐毅的脸颊，示意唐毅赶紧吐出来，“咽下去了，你的什么我都喜欢”，看着唐毅嘴边还有残留的白浊，带有一丝色情的味道，孟少飞不禁脸红，刚刚自己太丢脸了。唐毅看到孟少飞这副表情就知道他此刻在想什么，“你还要害羞吼，我们两个已经老夫老妻了，做这种事不是很正常嘛？”孟少飞依然捂住了脸嘴硬，“我不是因为这种事脸红啦，我脸红是因为生理反应耶，你到底懂不懂”，唐毅莞尔，“什么生理反应哦，不就是因为这种事才脸红的嘛”但唐毅没说出来，自己的媳妇就是死鸭子嘴硬，不宠要怎么办呢？  


孟少飞看到唐毅的笑容，感觉心瞬间都暖得不像话，随即吻上他的嘴角，吻去那块白浊，然后伸出舌头描摹着爱人嘴唇的形状，唐毅一脸愉悦地享受着孟少飞的服务，连呻吟都是快乐的，直到，孟少飞舌头舔上唐毅的小腹，瞬间所有的血都涌向某一处，某一处也在这种刺激下变得更狰狞，青筋暴起，顶端流出透明的粘稠液体，唐毅眼神瞬间多了一层情欲，欲火中烧的他强行拉起孟少飞，将他扔到床上，拉开床头柜，拿出润滑剂挤出来，涂抹到孟少飞那处，一指，两指，三指，来回抽插模仿性交，不时略过那点，孟少飞抑制不住地呻吟，腿根大张，小腿缠上唐毅的腰，“唐毅，快进来，嗯……啊……我要你唐毅”，唐毅这边自是不消说，听到身下人这么热情的邀请自己，恨不得立马就挤进去，但理智终究更胜一筹，床边的安全套被拿起，用嘴撕开，揪住顶端轻轻了上去，确认没问题后才提枪进入，孟少飞看到唐毅用嘴撕安全套的动作，觉得更色情了，身下之物站得更高，脸更红了，唐毅忍俊不禁，自己的媳妇到底怎么样的人哈哈哈太可爱了。

刚一进去，孟少飞就用腿将唐毅圈得更近，抬头吻上了唐毅的唇，自己的身下之物也尽情地摩擦着唐毅的紧实的小腹，唐毅在孟少飞放松的情况下，大张大合操干了起来，孟少飞嘴里有时候爽的大叫，有时候嗔怪唐毅总是略过那点，唯一不变的就是那断断续续的属于情人之间的暧昧又色情的呻吟声，以及爽到绷直的脚趾，最后在孟少飞的尖叫声和唐毅的低吼声中结束这场欢爱。  


唐毅从孟少飞身体里出来，抱着他侧躺着，孟少飞声音沙哑，大喘着回抱他， “我好爱你哦唐毅，以后我们一直这样好不好。”唐毅眼神变化了一下，意味深长的说“好。”身体某处好像有起了变化，但想到媳妇太累了，所以未动声色。

两分钟后。

“我说的一直这样不是说做这个，而是我们不要再吵架了！”

唐毅宠溺地笑了笑，“好，我们都要。”


End file.
